Mettaton's Meltdown
by XylophoneLife
Summary: Mettaton wakes up to an awkward situation. Underswap AU, and sorry for the lack of a good summary. Also, spiritual genre is perfect for this, lol. And the Teen is mostly for the comments. If you're not a fan of potty mouth, URINE for a bad time reading them. Again, sorry for the CRAPPY summary.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Before I say anything, shoutout to my proofreader Salkeya, they are awesome. This is a UnderSwap au. This will be an ongoing series, and I will continue updating Baby Sans and Asriel's Lament. Also, Mettaton is a female in this story. So, here's something no one asked for:

Mettaton's Meltdown (feel free to change the name)

I woke up with a start, a headache from the previous night pounding in my brain. I scratched my head and looked around, seeing where I was this time. It looked like my old room. "Oh, so I went with a super fan? That's not too bad." I said to myself. I reached up to grab a handhold to get up... But I didn't find any. I put my hand down and looked over to where I had been reaching. I blinked once, confused. There was obviously a hand hold there, an old desk. I reached out again, but flinched immediately at my outstretched hand. It wasn't metal. It didn't have servos or even a glove. Instead, a small, pink, translucent arm wavered in the air. I moved my arm left. It moved too. I sighed. Looks like this super fan wanted the suit too. I floated up in my not-so-alien body. I floated around, looking for the perpetrator or my suit. But, as I moved about, I had a growing dread. This ultra fan is REALLY obsessed I thought to myself. The house was an exact replica of my old one. Creeped out, and unable to find my suit or the fan, I went back to the room I woke up in. I waited for a while, before I noticed a book poking out from under the bed. I picked it up and examined the cover, only to find out it was my diary. I quickly glanced around, looking for whoever stole this. When I didn't have much luck, I opened it. All of the old entries were there... But there were new ones to. The most recent one was from two days ago, and detailed the events that had transpired that day. Weird thing was, the hand writing was mine. And from my perspective. I frowned, and decided to sneak over to Blooky's house to check on him. The perpetrated could hurt him, and I don't want that to happen. So, I phased through a wall, and to my shock, his house was in front of me. That meant that the house behind me was mine... I phased through his walls, since he wouldn't mind. But, he wasn't there. The room was in major disarray, and his TV was broken. Pizza boxes were strewn about, and it reaked. I promptly left, as I would have thrown up if I stayed longer. Something wasn't right. I had to find whoever did this to Blooky, no matter what the cost. I wasn't about to let some fan of mine take him away.

A/N

So, how do you think Mettaton will go about things? Will she sneak around town so no one will see her, or take this head on? Only time (and me) will tell!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Due to "popular opinion" Mettaton will be a guy. Everyone good? Also, thanks to a guest and Salkeya for reading the disclaimer. Everyone else, just stop. Just stop. Also, one guy/girl (they) asked if I'd ever played the game. No, I haven't. But, as I said in the disclaimer mentioned before, I specifically mentioned that Mettaton is, sorry, WAS a girl in this story, which implies that I know that Mettaton is a guy. And I don't think Pink is a set woman color. In fact, a long time ago, it was considered a incredibly manly color, as it had a close association with the color red( and I'd love to talk about the color red and its effects on thought processes). Pink is not gender centric. And further more, Mettaton was a girl in this story because I had the choice to do so as this is a NONCANON, Totally unoriginal fanfiction. For those of you that enjoyed the last chapter and my take on Mettaton, sorry for the rough opening. It was largely a rant, and completely unneeded. So, on with the show, my darlings.

Mettaton was confused. As HE flew around, looking for Nabstablook, he felt a growing dread. Blooky's house looked as if they haven't lived there for months. Did that mean that they were taken away so long ago? He fretted about the different things that could have happened to him. As he hovered around, he heard footsteps not to far away. He hid instinctively, as he didn't want anybody to see him like this. He looked from his hiding place to see who was there. It was a monster, with no arms. It was striped all around its body, and had many spikes on the back of its head. Mettaton mentally matched it with one of his fans, of which he had given some of his boots to, since it had been such a big fan. Not as big as Blooky, but still pretty high on the list. Mettaton figured that they would help him, when he noticed something quite peculiar. It has shoes on, not boots, and they were blue. Mettaton floated higher up to see if he was mistaken. When he was at an angle where he could see them, but they couldn't see him. It was, in fact, the same child, but it was wearing vastly different footwear. Mettaton, a little shocked at the monster's sudden change of heart, floated down to speak to it. "H-hello?" Mettaton said confidentially. Wait, scratch that, unconfidently. Mettaton blinked, and tried again, since the monster ignored him. "H-hey!" He said, even less confidently. The monster stopped, and looked at him, but as soon as it did, Mettaton went invisible, and back to the hiding place. Why was he acting so nervous? And why did he fly away? He

intend to, it just happened. Mettaton scratched his head, and looked up. In front of him was a giant sign, which detailed the location of a certain robo-dj's concert. "DJ BLOOK'S LIVE CONCERT ON 21 LEGS AVENUE! DONT MISS IT!" it said in bold, with various details littered all over it. Mettaton looked in horror and proudness. He soon realized what he was acting like. He was acting like Blooky.

A/N

Again, sorry about the first author's note. It just bugged me that such assumptions were being made, or that they didn't properly digest the disclaimer. If you did write one of those, first off, lay off the cursing and the aggressiveness. At least be passive aggressive, or don't have your entire comment be uppercase. I don't need to show it here, just look in the comments, you'll find it, and if you do look, be warned. There are many curses( but if you did write one, you already know that). Second off, thanks for your concern about Mettaton's gender. I LOVE criticism. It's what makes people better writers, artists, directors, actors, and many more. But the criticism I like most is a wonderful thing called "Constructive Criticism." Look it up, it would be great advice to help authors like me to get better, and make stories that A: are pleasing to the audience and B: pleasing to the authors. So, please, do yourself a favor and check it out. P.S. That uppercase one is hilariously proofing my point, but hey, freedom of speech is freedom of speech.


	3. Chapter 3

I flew back to my house and sat down. I felt like crying, but I felt like cheering. How could I be so... Submissive? I looked at the TV in my room, and decided to turn it on. I absentmindedly turned to my channel and saw some person fighting a child. As I watched, I grew wide eyed. That wasn't a person, that was a robot... THAT WAS NABSTABLOOK! He was humanoid in appearance, and was very blue. He wore a hat backwards and had DJ turntables built into his chest plate. Suddenly, his arms blew off and I realized what was going on- it was my showstopper! My reveal of my body! Almost immediately after that shot, his legs were blown off! He looked up, and said that he hit his highest milestone for viewers. I had said it almost the exact way did. I scrambled to the phone and called the number that flashed on the screen. In heard a voice on the other end " Here's our first caller, what do you think of our last show tonight?" I went speechless for a moment, before starting. "So this is t-the last show huh? W- well this show brought joy to my life, what little there was before." I said almost autonomously. Freaked out, I rushed an "I'm sorry" and hung up. On the Tv he yelled no, wait, Met-" before I turned it off. What am I going to do?

A/N

Sorry that it's bad, but at least I kept within my weekly goal! I posted this on Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to go to Hotlands. I may not know how this happened, but maybe Alphys can tell me. I got myself set (mentally, since I don't need nourishment like food), and started out. I tried my best to float above all the others, and did it very well. When I arrived, everything looked exactly like it should, which was a relief. I rung the doorbell, and was about to bolt when the door opened slightly. Inside the crack was Undyne. For some reason she was wearing glasses, but that didn't bother me. I said "Hi, Undyne." And she glanced behind me. Suddenly, she opened the door to let me in and I got a good look. Upon not seeing Alphys, I turned to ask Undyne, when I saw what she was wearing. It was a lab coat. A LAB COAT. Seems like even the scientists weren't spared. I blinked once then asked her cautiously "Where's Alphys?" She seemed to relax a little and said "She's getting back from her run in with the human." The thing is, it wasn't spoken like the warrior she was. It was like a scientist. I asked if I could go to the bathroom, and she told me to go to the wall left of the monitor. I walked over and said "Bathroom", a cubical appeared around me, with a toilet. I sat down and thought to myself "Should I tell her? I mean, she's a... Scientist, and a friend... You know what I w-"

A/N

If there are errors, it's because I didn't run this by Salkeya, since I want to post this before 12:00. Also, sorry it's short! I need to post this before 12 so I meet my schedule!

P.S. Sorry Salkeya.


	5. Hi?

Hi, Im XylophonLife. Ive left my stories in a bit of a rut. I wrote and published too many stories with no clear path plot wise. I need my readers to tell me what stories to continue. I'll work on two, and once Im finished with those, Ill work on the rest. Please look at my other stories and tell me what to continue. Im sorry that Ive been so lazy.


End file.
